Mereció la pena
by Sara-GR
Summary: Cuando Fry tocó aquella ópera para Leela, conquistó su corazón. ¿A que conduciría aquello? ¿Cómo continuaría la relación entre ellos dos? Así me lo imagino yo, espero que os guste. Si lo leéis, reviews, por favor!


**1. LA HISTORIA COMIENZA**

Aquel sábado, cuando vi a mi padre repantigado en el sofá de cualquier forma, con una lata de Slurm en un mano, vestido sólo con unos calzoncillos y mirando la tele con expresión adormilada, me asaltó la duda. Durante un segundo, vacilé si preguntárselo o no, porque él podría malinterpretar lo que yo iba a decirle. Podría pensar algo que no era, cuando mi intención no era esa. Finalmente, decidí hacerlo. Mi padre es demasiado bueno como para pensar lo que yo creía. Me levanté de la mesa dónde estaba haciendo los deberes, di unos pasos y ahí me quedé, parada.

– Papá…

– ¿Sí, nena? – sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla, indiferentes, pero hipnotizados por lo que emitían. La imagen cambiaba cada diez minutos, ya que el aparato estaba puesto en modo aleatorio.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta…personal? – inquirí, con cautela. No estaba segura de su reacción.

Ante aquello, finalmente me miró, sorprendido, y un poco asustado.

– ¿No será de dónde vienen los niños¿Verdad¿Verdad? – replicó, con voz temblorosa. – ¡Porque…¡No lo sé¡Pregúntaselo a tu madre¡No, mejor, no¡Aún no tienes edad!

Alcé las cejas.

– Tranquilo, papá, tengo quince años. Ya sé de dónde vienen – respondí con serenidad.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – él entornó los ojos, sorprendido y a la vez lanzándome una típica mirada paterna fulminante sobre cosas prohibidas.

– Eh…los traen las cigüeñas ¿no es así? – me hice la inocente. Si le descubría a mi padre que era Amy la que me había contado la mayoría de las cosas que sabía sobre el ámbito sexual, se enfadaría con ella. Creo que todos los padres desean que sus hijas sigan siendo niñas pequeñas para siempre, sumergidas en la inocencia y el candor de esos años. Y ninguno se hace a la idea de que crecen.

– Sí…sí, eso es, las cigüeñas… – murmuró mi padre, riéndose para sus adentros, con aire suficiente, y mirando hacia otra dirección. – Bueno, Luna ¿no tenías que hacerme una pregunta?

– Sí…– me senté a su lado, mirándole fijamente, y tomé aliento. Él también me observaba, ahora desconcertado – Papá, no me tomes a mal…pero…– no sabía bien que palabras escoger – siempre me he preguntado… ¿Cómo conseguiste conquistar a mamá?

Él se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de su refresco.

– ¿Por qué se supone que debería tomármelo a mal?

– Porque…mamá…ella es…y tú eres tan…– hice una mueca. No podía explicarlo, y se me estaba trabando la lengua. – Lo que quiero decir es…

– Sé lo que quieres decir – dijo entonces él, con mucha calma – Puede que sea inmaduro, vago, no muy inteligente, inmaduro…–hizo una pausa, arrugando el entrecejo – Vale, creo que he repetido algo…¡Eh, mira, dos escarabajos echando un casquete! – volvió a centrar su atención en la tele, riéndose tontamente.

Di una vuelta con los ojos y traté de no perder la paciencia. Con mi padre, algunas veces, había que tener mucha.

– Papá…

– ¿Mmm…?

– ¡Papá, estábamos teniendo una conversación¿Recuerdas?

– Ah, sí, sí…– cogió el mando y apagó la tele, lo que me alivió. Algunas veces no soporto que esté puesta. Tantos canales y casi nada bueno – O sea…que lo que quieres saber es como conseguí que tu madre por fin saliera conmigo…– mi padre sonrió, melancólico, y puede ver el brillo de los recuerdos reflejándose en sus ojos – Bueno…

_Los dedos cesaron de tocar el holofónor, y el sonido de su música se desvaneció en el aire como una voluta de humo, al igual que la imagen que había formado. Fry esbozó una breve sonrisa y dejó el instrumento sobre sus piernas._

_– Siento que no sea tan bueno como te merecías – dijo._

_Leela se había levantado de su asiento y caminaba hacia el escenario. Cuando llegó hasta él, se arrodilló a su lado y puso una mano sobre la suya._

_– Es perfecto – declaró._

_El rostro de Fry se iluminó en un instante._

_– ¿En serio?_

_Entonces, por toda respuesta, los labios de Leela se posaron sobre los suyos, presionándolos con suavidad. Él se sorprendió un instante, y luego cerró los ojos, dejando que una dulce sensación de felicidad invadiera su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. El beso duró varios largos segundos, y luego Leela lo rompió separándose de él._

_– Gracias por todo esto – se abrazó a él, suspirando – Nadie había hecho tanto por mí nunca._

_Fy se encogió de hombros._

_– Supongo que nadie te quería tanto como yo._

_Leela lo miró un momento y sonrió._

_– Sí, supongo. – hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba – Fry… ¿cómo es que nunca te has rendido?_

_– ¿Rendirme con qué? – preguntó Fry, sin entender._

_– Conmigo. ¡Te he rechazado durante…no sé, cuatro años!_

_– Ah, eso…no te creas que no lo he pensado, pero Leela, cada vez que lo hacía…sucedía algo que me hacía seguir hacia delante. – explicó con sencillez – Como aquella vez que nos casamos, el matrimonio de nuestros Yo Paralelos, algunas veces que hemos estado a punto...No sé, simplemente, esas cosas me animaban. Y bueno, sabía que si no paraba de insistir, algún día tendrías que decirme que sí, aunque sólo fuera para no volver a oírme más._

_Leela rió y volvió a mirar a Fry, enternecida. Cuatro años. Cuatro años se había pasado aquel chico haciendo todo tipo de intentos para conquistar su corazón, y ella los había hecho fallar uno por uno. Durante ese tiempo, Leela buscaba algo mejor, eligiendo a hombres supuestamente mucho más de su tipo que Fry. Pero Adlai, el médico, había resultado ser un estúpido que no la aceptaba tal y cómo era, Chaz, un cretino egocéntrico, Zapp…bueno, eso había sido claramente un error. Y muy grande. Y había dejado de lado siempre al único que realmente la quería, sin importarle su único ojo, su seriedad, su tendencia a mandar, y todos sus rechazos. El único que la amaba incondicionalmente y hacía lo que fuera para demostrarlo. Podía ser que fuera infantil, vago, algo tonto, torpe…pero…su gran corazón…_

_– Fry ¿te apetece que demos un paseo? – propuso, apretando su mano._

_Fry arqueó una ceja, con un aire presuntamente seductor._

_– ¿Hasta mi casa? – lanzó un gruñidito._

_Leela entornó su ojo._

_– No. Todavía._

_– Ooooh…– él bajó la cabeza, desilusionado, pero luego volvió a animarse. Philip J. Fry siempre había sido un optimista – Bueno, está bien. Un paseo._

– Un momento, un momento, papá…– tenía la sensación de que se me había escapado algo – ¡¿Me quieres decir que después de todo, de incluso escribirle una ópera con tu holofónor…simplemente quiso que dierais un paseo?!

– Mmm…sí, creo que sí – se rascó la nuca – Pero si algo aprendí con tu madre, es que hay que tener paciencia para conseguir lo que quieres…

_Llevaban algo más de una hora paseando por New New York, con una noche inusualmente tranquila acompañándoles. Las calles parecían desiertas, como si todo el mundo se hubiera recluido en sus hogares únicamente para dejarlos solos, con todo el tiempo, todo el espacio, para ellos dos. El único sonido que llegaba hasta sus oídos era el leve zumbido de los miles de insectos escondidos en la vegetación, y un susurro regular del aire cálido._

_Leela dejó de andar al llegar a la puerta de su casa y se encogió tímidamente. Se sentía un poco como una colegiala. Aunque no entendía por qué, había hecho aquello muchas veces…bueno, vale, no tantas, no era como Amy, pero aún así, las suficientes como para saber controlar la situación. Y aún así, estaba nerviosa. Su corazón bombeaba tanto y tan fuerte, que el pecho incluso le dolía. Fry estaba a su lado, sonriendo y mostrándose tan tranquilo como siempre. Aunque lo cierto era que su interior también bullía enérgicamente, sólo por el hecho de estar junto a una Leela que hacía un rato le había besado._

_– En fin…ya hemos llegado. El paseo ha terminado… – dijo ella, ruborizándose. Odiaba hacerlo, y más sin razón aparente._

_– Sí… –él besó su mejilla con ternura – Supongo que nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches, Leela – en la voz de él había un leve fondo de resignación._

_Fry se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Y fue cuando Leela sintió una opresión justo en el estómago. Se dio cuenta de que no quería que se fuese. No quería verlo desaparecer tras la próxima esquina, y esperar ocho o diez horas hasta observar su rostro de nuevo. No aguantaría. Lo quería en ese instante, con ella._

_– Fry, no te vayas._

_Él giró la cara y la miró incrédulo, con el asombro congelado en su expresión._

_– ¡¿Qué?!_

_Leela tomó aire._

_– Quédate._

_– ¡¿Qui-quieres que me quede en tu casa?!_

_Leela asintió y abrió la puerta, invitándolo a pasar. Fry dudó unos cuántos segundos, considerando si aquello era una buena o mala señal. Con Leela nunca se sabía. Y él solía meter mucho la pata. Pero finalmente, lo hizo. Pasó dentro del apartamento, que seguía tan vacío y gris como siempre. Se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor._

_– Aún no has instalado la ventana – comentó, para romper un poco la tensión creada por su sorpresa._

_– Ya la he encargado._

_– De todas formas, no hace falta, la vista es perfecta así como está – respondió él, mirando directamente a Leela._

_– Vaya…– Leela pareció demasiado conmovida con aquello. Tanto, que extrañó a Fry._

_– ¿Qué?_

_– ¿No lo recuerdas? – inquirió Leela con ojos brillantes – También dijiste eso cuando tuviste los parásitos. Cuando acabó, creí que todo…todas lo que hiciste que consiguió conquistarme habían sido culpa suya…– sonrió – Pero…resulta que había cosas que pertenecían al auténtico Fry – se sentó junto a él, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho._

_Él la rodeó con sus brazos, y dejó caer su rostro sobre el pelo de ella, aspirando su aroma. Se quedaron así un rato, simplemente abrazados, disfrutando de estar el uno junto al otro, sintiendo aquella agradable calidez de ser querido por otra persona._

_– Leela…– Fry rompió el silencio, con un susurro._

_– ¿Sí…? – ella tenía los ojos pacíficamente cerrados._

_– Como veo que ahora no está muy fuera de lugar, y no sé si me oíste cuando estabas en coma…pero…– Fry tragó saliva – Te quiero._

_Leela dibujó una lenta sonrisa en su rostro y estrechó aún más el abrazo._

_– Lo sé._

– Ooooh…– miré totalmente enternecida a mi padre, sin poder evitar sonreír. Siempre me han gustado las historias de amor – ¿Y qué pasó luego, papá?

Mi padre se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir a su hija de quince años. Aunque yo ya intuía perfectamente lo que ocurrió a continuación, y en verdad sólo le preguntaba eso por ponerle en un aprieto y divertirme. Creo que Bender me ha pegado algunas cosas suyas…

– Eh…

En ese preciso momento, mi madre entró en el salón con mi hermano cogido de la mano. En la otra mano, ella llevaba una bolsa de papel marrón. Debía de venir de hacer algunas compras. Mi padre pareció llenarse de alegría al verlos, ya que le salvaba de la situación.

– ¡Hola! – se levantó del sofá de un salto y fue a saludarles. Yo también me levanté, más lentamente, fastidiada por lo mismo por lo que mi padre sentía lo contrario.

Mi madre me besó en la mejilla y dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa. Parecía bastante cansada. El pelo violáceo, que hacía años que había dejado de llevar en una cola, le caía en sudorosos mechones por la frente, tenía una ojera debajo de su ojo y en las comisuras de sus labios se habían formando varias arrugas con el paso tiempo. Desde que había nacido el último de nuestra familia, hacía solo cinco o seis meses, estaba más fatigada que nunca. Un bebé requiere mucho trabajo.

– ¿Qué estabais haciendo? – preguntó, mientras sacaba las cosas que había comprado.

– Papá me estaba contando como te conquistó – contesté, sentándome de nuevo a terminar el trabajo del instituto – Pero entonces has llegado tú y has interrumpido…

– Oh, lo siento – dijo mi madre, aunque en realidad no parecía demasiado arrepentida. Echó un vistazo a mi padre – Fry ¿quieres hacer el favor de llevar pantalones? Le estás dando mal ejemplo a Yancy.

En otras circunstancias, él habría protestado, porque le encanta estar en calzoncillos, pero viendo el estado de su esposa, decidió dejarlo pasar y se dirigió a su dormitorio para buscar unos vaqueros. Mi madre también fue con él. Yancy se quedó conmigo.

– ¡Luna, ayúdame con los deberes! – exclamó de repente, tirándome de la manga.

– Ya estoy haciendo los míos, déjame en paz – repliqué de mala manera. Aquel pequeñajo de diez años parecía depender de mí en todo momento para que le sacara de cualquier problema. Que me lo pidiera de vez en cuando estaba bien, pero una cosa continua ya era bastante exasperante.

– ¡Pero los míos son más fáciles¡Sólo cinco minutos!

Le observé de hito en hito, pretendiendo parecer severa. Pero lo cierto era que yo no podía enfadarme mucho con Yancy. El muy idiota tenía la misma mirada de cachorrito desvalido que mi padre, y eso me mata. Además, también se parece mucho él, al menos, también es pelirrojo y tiene dos ojos. Los dos tenemos dos características comunes que los amigos de nuestros padres siempre remarcan: los dos ojos de mi padre y la nariz de nuestra madre. Pero yo tengo el cabello morado, como ella. Antes, algunas veces había envidiado que él hubiera heredado el de mi padre: así pasaba más desapercibida, pero yo, con mi melena mutante…Mis padres se ocuparon de arreglarlo enseñándome que ser diferente no es sinónimo de ser rara, si no especial, única.

Mientras yo decidía si ayudar o no a mi hermano, mis padres hablaban en su habitación. Mi madre se había dirigido a la cuna del pequeño de la casa: Bender. Sí, ya sé lo que estaréis pensando. Pero es que, cuando Bender Senior se enteró de que el suyo era un nombre real, y mi madre anunció que estaba embarazada, no la dejó en paz durante los nueve meses siguientes para que le pusiese Bender al bebé. Le hacía chantaje emocional alegando que él jamás tendría hijos, ni a quién legar nada, y que iba a morir sin que nadie llevase su nombre…tanto insistió y de tantas formas, que al final mis padres aceptaron. El Bender original se emocionó tanto al final que empezó a llorar lágrimas de aceite cuando se lo dijeron, aunque creo que era porque tenía un fallo en el circuito. De todas formas, quedó demostrado que el detalle le encantó.

Bender es el único de nosotros, aparte por supuesto de mi madre, que tiene un ojo. Creo que antes de que naciera, mi madre tenía una espinita clavada en su interior porque tanto Yancy como yo teníamos dos ojos perfectamente normales. Claro que nos quería más que a nada y era feliz, no me malinterpretéis, pero siempre, muy en el fondo de sí misma, había querido tener un hijo que heredase su particularidad más llamativa. Y con mi hermanito se cumplió ese deseo. Bender nació con un solo ojo, la nariz de mi padre (eso dicen ellos, porque yo en un bebé lo cierto es que no puedo apreciar esas cosas. Cuando son así de pequeños me parecen todos iguales) y el pelo castaño, heredado de mis dos abuelos. Es un niño muy tranquilo, que cuando no está durmiendo o comiendo, simplemente ríe con cualquier gracia que le hagas. Me sorprende lo fácil que es hacerle feliz.

– ¿Ha dormido todo el rato? – preguntó mi madre, mientras lo arropaba maternalmente.

– Sí – respondió mi padre abrochándose los botones de aquel pantalón. El único en todo New New York que pertenecía al siglo XX. Después de tantos años, aún se las arreglaba para que le quedaran bien – Es como una marmotilla…

– Ya…– mi madre se acercó a mi padre – ¿Es verdad lo que dice Luna? – sonrió – ¿Le estabas contando como acabamos juntos?

– _Sep_. Me he quedado por el momento en el que estábamos en tu piso, la noche de la ópera…

– Mmmm…hace ya tanto de eso…– estampó un beso en su cuello – ¿Y aún lo recuerdas tan bien como para narrarlo?

– ¿Tú no?

_Leela se separó un poco de Fry y fijó su mirada en la suya._

_– ¿No te importa todo lo que te he hecho esperar?_

_– Bueno…– él lo pensó – no te voy a decir que me destrozaste el corazón más de una vez, y que hiciste que me sintiera deprimido, inútil y un don nadie, ni que me hiciste pensar que todo lo que hacia no valía la pena y que era un estúpido, ni…_

_– ¡Fry, para!_

_– Vale, vale. No te digo nada de eso…ni de otros muchos horribles sufrimientos causados por tus crueles y sádicos rechazos, – Leela frunció el ceño – pero sí que… viéndote aquí ahora, ya eso no importa. Nada importa._

_Conforme iba a hablando, iba disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos rostros, hasta que sus narices se rozaron, y esta vez fue Fry el que besó a Leela. Claro que él lo hizo de un modo mucho más pasional, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando con aquello, miles y millones de segundos en su vida, desde hacía cuatro años, imaginando el instante glorioso en que Leela por fin le aceptaría. Saboreó sus labios y exploró su boca, ansioso, como si fuera a ser la primera y última vez que tendría aquella oportunidad. Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo mucho más intenso que el de antes, y cayeron sobre el suelo. Fry se dio un golpe contra la moqueta, y los dos dejaron escapar una tenue carcajada. Luego las bocas volvieron a unirse, separándose sólo de vez en cuando para suspirar. Las ropas fueron cayendo una a una, en un desordenado montón. Leela murmuró algo sobre que si había sido estúpida, Fry no lo escuchó bien del todo, pero sonrió. No podía creer todavía lo que estaba pasando. Tenía a Leela entre sus brazos, besaba sus labios, acariciaba su tersa piel, sentía su aliento…y ella le correspondía._

_Por fin sacrificar su vida pasada y venir al futuro había merecido realmente la pena._


End file.
